Second Life in Reality
by FreeWeirdGal
Summary: Kristy is just you average day, normal teenage girl. So when a Second Life headset gets delivered to her door she did what any rational teenager would do. Follow the adventures as Kristy explores Second Life, making friends along the way. But as she goes through quests with her makeshift team, will she find out who sent her the headset in the first place.OC centric now accepting OC
1. Chapter 1

**FWG: Yet another story, I really have no life **

* * *

"Danny Phantom!" The Danny Phantom theme song ended just as I got microwave beeped, like it was timed down to the last second. "Popcorn!" One of my younger cousins yelled from the living room. I opened the door, taking out the bag of popcorn before shutting the door. "I know Clea. I'm getting to it." I grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and poured the containments of the bag into them. Putting a handful more into the second bowl.

Making a quick detour to throw away the empty bag then continued with the two bowls towards the living room. "Munchkins, share the food." I said sitting the bowl between my two cousins.

Clea, her full name is Clearance, is nine years old. She was skinny as she was tall, coming up to my nose in height wise. Her bobbed hair and high cheekbones gave her a mature act, too bad her stuck up bossy attitude personality ruined it. I don't recall a time that she wasn't smiling unless she was having a fit. She was nearly out of elementary school, and she was still a snot nose brat.

Gabe, Gabriele, turns five in November and is Clea's younger brother. Like his sister, he was as bossy as could be. As the only boy in my generation of the family and the only one with blue eyes. He was a grandpa's boy, more than anything. And I thought that I was spoiled, not compared to my youngest cousin at least.

Normally I despised watching these two cousins, especially if I was alone with them. But every other person in my family was busy with work or fireworks tents, so I was stuck with them. The only good thing about it is that I can show the two the shows that I grew up. The good old 90's classics, something that they were seriously lacking in.

So I started with a Danny Phantom Season 1and I planned to go on from there. I was just about to sit down, when the doorbell rang. At least I didn't actually sit down, I sighed, "I'll be right back." I walked through the hall and down the stairs to the front door, leaving Danny Phantom still playing and my two cousins watching it, already hooked onto the show.

By the time I got the door unlocked and opened, I could only see a package at my doorstep and the UPS guy getting back into his truck. Did Dad order another model, again? Or did Mom decide that she needed a new scrapbooking program? I doubt that Emily actually bought those personalized batman converse.

I bended down to read the package information. Stamp onto several sides was 'Fragile' in big bold, red block letters. Though that didn't tell me much about it's contents besides that it could break easily. I carefully turned the package so I could see who sent the package. 'To Ms. Kristine Bell', I read the print on the card. So it was for me, it's probably some diabetic thingy.

So what if my dad and aunt both have the disease, no one else in my family has it. And that includes me, annoyed I looked at the sender. 'From Second Life Industries', Second Life, isn't there an online game with the same name. I almost got an account on that website, but the kid who set next to me in German last year said that the game sucked. So I never signed up for it, in the end.

The only other Second Life that I know is a video game in a light novel series, ½ Prince. It could be a prank. I thought mildly, it's something Sabrina would do, Robin and Kat too. But I don't know where they would bet the resources for a prank like this. I dragged the cardboard box back into my house, planning to open it later. It was a good thing that this package came today, so that I was the one to first see it. If Dad got this, he would open it before I ever knew that this box existed.

I shut the door with my foot behind me. Going down the stairs to the basement I turn towards my room. The basement was separated into two separated sealed rooms by a small extra room that connected to the stairwell and a screened in porch. The room had a small plasma screen, a X-Bow 360, a PS3, a WII, a cabinet for the games, containers for controllers, a blu-ray player, a mixture a movies and books, a love seat, a wooden computer desk, and a rolling chair. The hard oak flooring didn't have any scratches or stains on it. The walls were left a plain white, but had different selves with knickknacks that we've collected over the years.

Balancing the box in one hand I opened my door. My room was directly underneath the laundry room which was underneath the stairs that led from the upstairs to the entry hallway. My sister's room was underneath the garage, but she got a full bathroom directly attached to her room. Lucky but unlucky, too.

I had a silver full sized bed attached a little over halfway up my wall. A matching silver ladder hanged off the edge closest to the door. And a silver bulkier futon was underneath the first bed. On the side next to the two beds was a white shelving unit that reached the ceiling. On it was my laptop, an alarm clock, two lamps, and other miscellaneous items.

My art desk and dresser were on the other side of the room. A multi colored storage desk for my finished pieces was next to my closest doors. I had a small tv, that was duct tape that I painted an different versions of my name. Cursive, block, bubble, graffiti, and anything else that I found on the web.

The tv sat on top of my desk that I used as a partition for my room. My desktop, monitor, scanner, and the rest of my computer stuff were neatly organized inside of my doubled sided desk. I had a light brown shaded carpet that covered my entire floor. My white walls were covered with varies anime and video game posters, and my bigger pieces.

I set the box next to my futon and went to my art desk to get a pair of scissors. I planed on opening the package before my parents got home. I cut the tape holding the flaps easily. Inside my mysterious package was a small square Styrofoam that was a little larger than my head. A clear plastic bag held several paper books, manuals I guessed. I saw other Styrofoam containers, but ignored them going straight for the books. The first thing that you should do ever do is read the fine print it always has the answers.

I ripped the bag apart and inspected its contents. The biggest book really was a manual 'Second Life Guidebook and Instructions', a small letter was crammed inside it, another booklet, and a health and safety guide. Tearing through the letter first, it read:

_Congratulations, you have been chosen to when a free Second Life system with all of it components as part of our American Expansion Promo. Along with the Second Life headset, we've included a limited edition console so you can keep up with your messages anywhere at anytime. Also the language translation software lets you converse freely with anyone, despite their nationality. _

Yeah, Yeah, I get it. Really a great honor. Insert description of the Second Life game here. Either my friends pulled out all of the stops in this prank or this is a dream, because there is no way that the **Second Life**, from a Korean novel, system exists in reality. Well, I could be crazy, but now days who isn't.

I continued reading the letter it revealed that if I logged on within a week I would receive a special super rare limited edition item. Other special offers would only I would be able to get because I was testing the English translation of the game, only several weeks after the Korean launch.

I grabbed the guidebook, and then I left my room turning off the lights and shutting the door behind me. It wouldn't take much to figure out if it was a prank or not, but for now I had a job to do. Who knows what the munchkins would get up to if I stayed in my bedroom indefinitely. But that won't stop me from going through the manual first.

By the time I got back to the living room fifteen minutes had passed. "Who was at the door?" Clea asked reaching for a handful of popcorn from the bowl next to her. "It was just a prank, nothing to worry about." Clea was curled up on the black leather coach with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Gabe was leaning off my chair, eating out of the second bowl. "You were supposed to share the first bowl." I deadpanned sitting in the chair opposite of Gabe.

"If you wanted it, you shouldn't of left it," Gabe answered not looking away from the screen as Danny defeated the enemy ghost. Shrugging it off I opened the manual and began reading it. "Lazy Person what are you reading?" If I wasn't really good at hiding my emotions, my eyebrows would've twitched at my cousins nickname for me.

I didn't even know why Clea calls me that, but ever since my sixteenth birthday that has been her nickname for me. Emily was really mad when her Easter gift card to us was signed to 'Aunt Juliette, Uncle Robert, Em, Harry, and Lazy Person', but she is the best actor in the family for a reason. But I haven't heard her call me by my real name in over a year.

"A print out for an online game that I'm thinking of playing. I want to read the rules before I make my final decision first though." I answered flipping the page. "Then why not read it online?" My cousin was too curious for her own good some of the time. "Because I'm more comfortable with reading it on paper." Just the table of contents, I thought flipping the page again, " And no you can't get an account. You have to be older than fourteen to register legally, without parenteral consent."

This was the truth, written in the manual, at least whoever made this did their homework. "Mommy will allow it!" She spoke with such definitely, but I knew better. "No she won't, you have to buy membership to get an official account. I'm paying with money from work, so unless you want to give up on your IPod fund…" She seemed to get the point after that because she stopped bugging me about it.

"Kristy, next episode!" Gabe demanded throwing the remote at me. I cached it with ease. "Don't throw, you could hurt somebody! Understand?" My voice was stern and cold, I really didn't like kids, and that was one of the two sides that I showed Gabe. The other being my childish, geeky side, which was the only reason why he didn't hate me.

"Sorry, Kristy!" He said loudly, "Next episode!" God, he was demanding and annoying, was I really like him ounce. I find that really hard to believe. I clicked the next episode in the series and went back to the manual. After the munchkins left, I would go through the rest of the Second Life package and when I go to bed I would try out the 'headset', to see if it was the real deal or if it was just a prank of reality.

But if it really was just a prank my friends would have hell to pay.

* * *

**FWG: I don't one any of mention above- only Kristy and her two cousins **


	2. Chapter 2

**FGW: I don't own 1/2 Prince, only my OCs**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a completely black room, it seemed never ending. Standing direct across from me was a five foot five tan high school girl, in only a pink tank top and short shorts. Her short blonde hair was messy in an 'I just woke up so don't fuck with me' way, it was a lot like L's from Death Note's except realistic. She had large dark brown eyes that stared unblinkingly at me. Her mouth was small and fine, but her eyebrows were way too big for her face. She had a lot of muscle on her arms and legs, and had no chest what so ever. All in all, she looked more like a guy than a girl.

This is me, I realized, but I'm not that robot like. "Ahem!" I heard a high feminine voice come sound from behind me. I turned to see a very futuristic like chair and a small petite girl siting in it. She was wearing a white dress with light blue dress, had curly blue hair, and dark blue anime like eyes. "You're the GM, right," I asked unsure of myself.

I had gone through everything that came in the package that I got this afternoon and came to determine that it wasn't a hoax. I wasn't so crazy as to dream something that big up and believe it, so I assumed that Second Life was real. But to what extent, I didn't know, the only thing that I did know, is that I would regret it if I didn't try and find out.

"Yes, you are the fifth American player, since we sent out the systems, to log on." She said in a chirpy voice, "So far none of the other four have had any problems with our systems, but should anything occur this notify a GM immediately." I didn't ask that, I just wanted to know if you were a NPC or not. "Yeah, I know. I read through the manuals."

I didn't mean to sound disrespectful, but I wanted to hurry and get this over with so that I could start playing the game. The official release in Korea was about a month ago, that's how long Prince has been playing. The American promo release was only given to a hundred United States citizens, but because of the way the system was set up, it was impossible to tell where someone was from.

"Okay, it's time for your character creation! Do you know what race you plan on playing?" Her chirpy voice was unfazed by my rudeness; she must get a few people like that. "A human, please," I answered bowing, something I picked up from watching too much anime. "Now do you want to be thirty percent uglier or thirty percent more beautiful?"

Silently I wondered what type of self-respect female would ask to make herself uglier, but I realized that there could be a number of certain circumstances which could lead to that. "More beautiful," I watched in awe as the robotic figure who looked exactly like me transformed.

The typical teenage blemishes on her face disappeared, leaving her skin smooth and even toned. My muscle that I built up with my karate training, was heavily toned done. My naturally frizzy hair, straighten into a flat surface that curled at the end. My eyebrows were thin lines. And my dark colored eyes cleared into a brighter shade of brown. Now my hair color was still the same blonde, I didn't suddenly grow three inches, I was still just as tan, my eyes were still brown and big. But over all I looked my best.

I spent the next hour or so tweaking my style bit by bit, until I was completely satisfied with the outcome. My short hair grew out to my knees, it's light color transformed into a dark earth green. I change my eye shaped, but turned the color to blue. I lightened my skin tone, so that it was more pale than it was tan. My final change was to get rid of all of my excess fat and turned it into muscle.

"Which content would you like to be born in? North? South? East? West? Or Central?" Her voice was just as chipper as it was when I first started. "Central," it was the content that I knew the most about. "And what name do you want to be know by?" My user name, I didn't think of that. "Pandot…" I said the first thing that came to mind, the GM just nodded. "All done, then!" The GM's voice was the last thing I heard before a flash of light overtook my vision.

* * *

I was wearing the white beginners outfit that fit my form perfectly. The beauty of video games, I thought looking around, everything fits. I wondered around the town for a few minutes, acquitting myself with the sights. You have to be level ten in order to pick your class, and with some class you have to have met certain goals.

It's best to know my stats ahead of time, so that way I know what I enhance when I level up. "System!" I leaned against a nearby wall as I read through my information.

* * *

_Name: Pandot / Gender: Female_

_Level: 1 / Race: Human / Class: None / Reputation: 0 / Health: 60 / Mana: 20 / Unspent skill points: 0 / Strength: 8 / Physique: 10 / Agility: 10 / Intelligence: 7 / Willpower: 4 / Wisdom: 6 / Charisma: 5_

* * *

I thought that humans were supposed to give a balanced skill set, this one-sided if I ever saw it. And I wanted to be a mage too, but looking at these skills I would have to do twice the work. Well, maybe one of those limited offers that I was supposed to get can boost my stats in favor of my low ranking skills.

* * *

_Luck: Unknown / Abilities: None_

* * *

Changing the screen to my inventory I read through the list with ease. A skirt (defense plus two), a shirt (defense plus one), and a small knife (power plus one) were equipped to me. A class mystery box set (open after chosen desired class, will obtain rare items for that class), and a treasure map leading to somewhere close to the newbie village. It advised me to be at least level ten before trying for the treasure, and hinted that I would only get one shot at getting it.

I wonder what it leads to I thought stretching my muscles. I can check it out after I level up. So first I have head to the man-eating slimes, I think that they're next to the south gate… Ignoring the rush of players around me, I headed for the gooey man eating creatures.

The man-eating slimes, really were slimes, they left a slippery trail behind them like slugs. Flopping all over the hill outside the town like they owned it, quite literally disgusting creatures. As I got closer I noticed just how awful they smelled, ninety nine percent realism doesn't do it justice. Silently, I wondered what death would feel like, distracted I didn't notice where I was going until it was too late. Rolling down the hill I couldn't stop myself from landing on a slime.

Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -3

Agh, I'm covered in goop. And I stink too, I wonder if they have baths in game, who knows I'm going to need one.

Man-eating Slime attack successful, Pandot HP -3

Get off me. Get off me. Get off me. I chanted mantra in my head as I tried to fling the slime away from me. Gross, gross, gross, get it away from me.

Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5

Stay away from me. Stay away from me. Stay away from me. I flung it away from me again, when it came back.

Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5

By the time the slime came back a third time, I regained my sane mind. Remembering that I had to kill it to level up and that I couldn't just run away. So I grabbed it as it charged me and flung it into a nearby tree.

Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5

Man-eating Slime has died, Pandot's experience has increased to 10/20, Pandot has learned a new ability - Monster Throw

I didn't bother with the ability information to start with, if I checked my stats every time that I defeated a monster it would take a week to reach level ten. I moved to the next slime, and then the next one, and one after that. Repeating the same process over and over again, grabbing the loot as I went, until I was at level eight. "System!"

* * *

_Name: Pandot / Gender: Female_

_Level: 8 / Race: Human / Class: None / Reputation: 0 / Health: 140 / Mana: 45 / Unspent skill points: 21 / Strength: 8 / Physique: 10 / Agility: 10 / Intelligence: 7 / Willpower: 4 / Wisdom: 6 / Charisma: 5 / Luck: Unknown / Abilities: Monster Throw – Ability Level 3, 10% increase attack power when throwing enemies / Tree Walking- Ability Level 1, increases agility by 5% allows you to walk up trees_

* * *

I sat in a tree thinking of how to assign my unused skill points. I didn't think that I wanted to be a mage anymore, I enjoyed directly killing the little monsters. Oh, God. I just sounded like a serial killer. I'm not a serial killer. Sure I look up to the Akatsuki, and I love certain Aranqars to death, plus there is that obsession with Beyond Birthday. But I was no serial killer, at least not in the real world. Then again this isn't real world is it…

Then again a warrior is so overused, I don't have the temperament to be a cleric, an archer and a bard is to long ranged, I have the agility for a thief, but it's not a really sought after class. Arg… Why does this have to be so hard! Clutching my head in order suppress my on coming headache. There's no way that I can pick my class anytime soon, there's always that treasure map I got in the starter pack.

It should kill enough time for me to make my final decision. I'll get rid of my excess inventory and use some of my skill points to increase my stats. I switched my puny knife, that I didn't use in my bout with the slimes, with a longer one (that increased my attack power by two). Added sandals (defense plus one), wrist guards (attack power plus five percent), a hat (defense plus one), and a pair of flared long pants (defense plus three).

* * *

_Name: Pandot / Gender: Female_

_Level: 8 / Race: Human / Class: None / Reputation: 0 / Health: 140 / Mana: 45 / Unspent skill points: 0 / Strength: 10 / Physique: 15 / Agility: 15 / Intelligence: 10 / Willpower: 5 / Wisdom: 6 / Charisma: 10_

* * *

I jumped off of the tree and headed for the newbie village. Calculating what I would have to sell, in order to make room in my pack. It should be enough to get me a few health potions. I took another quick glance at the map as I entered the village. The treasure was in the mountains just past the wolves.

I dropped off my stuff in a nearby inventory store and bought several minor potions. Before I left the town I checked out the quests, to see if there were any side quests that I could do on my way there. Anything to take my mind away from choosing my class. There was one for taking out five wolf cubs, and one get some special herb that grew near the city. I chose to take on the wolf cubs, figuring that it would lead to another quest about a bigger wolf.

I skipped out of the town, happy that I could start killing things again. Just a video game, a video game in a fictional world no less killing is not frowned upon here. In fact is encouraged. I smiled to myself as I started taking out wolves, by this time tomorrow I'll be in the mountains half way to that mysterious treasure.

* * *

**FWG: Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**FWG: Don't own 1/2 Prince- Within past chapters Kristy said that 1/2 Prince was a Korean novel, I only learned today that this is not the case. I am truly and deeply sorry for this mistake. I should have done better research before posting the first few chapters. In order to make this up all of my readers I'm going to go on a writing frenzy, this time without any mistakes.**

* * *

I logged back to Second Life refreshed, I spent the entire day going through old ½ Prince chapters and fanfiction, trying to get requited with the series. I just had to enter a cave in the mountain, and I would reach the treasure. On my way up, I completed several side quests, lined my pockets with coppers (the currency used in game), and leveled up to level ten.

I was currently wearing a short wolf skin dress that I got while hunting. My dark green hair was tied back in high ponytail, by a black ribbon. My pouch was strapped to my back it didn't weigh anything. Knee length high heal leather boots with fur trimmed, made it harder to walk than normally. I wore matching leather gloves with beaded claws and teeth along my wrists.

When I entered the cave I was surprised to see an old man in brown cloak kneeled in front of a dark red tapestry with a spear missing it's head in his hands and a broken horn in front of him. "Um… Who are you?" I asked stepping up to him, he looked up at me with beady eyes. "I am Tikinol, master blacksmith. Who are you?"

His voice was old and wearing, but it also had a dangerous tint to it. "My name is Pandot, a young human who has not chosen a class." I gave him a short polite bow, "And what brings a girl like you up to these mountains?" His grip on the spear tightened, like he was about to attack. "I have a map. A treasure map, at least that's what I thought it was." I pulled out the map from my pack and handed it to the old man, "Is it?"

The fact that this was a game and he was just a NPC completely slipped my mind. But he could be self-aware couldn't he, that's still a possibility. And even if it isn't he still has feelings, has a mind, a soul, this person exists simply. He and every other NPC deservers to be treated like anyone else. Like Fate from Nanoha, or anything else humans have created simply for the convenience of it.

"That depends on your definition of treasure," he said after examining the map. "A treasure is something of great value and rarity. It could be a pile of gold, a meeting between two people, a weapon, or even a plain rock." I made gestures with my hands as I spoke, and soon found myself sitting across from Tikinol. The old man nodded at my explanation, "Yes, that's exactly right. The question is though, what treasure did you come looking for."

What was I looking for? Something to ease my boredom. An adventure like no other has seen before. A way to escape my family. A way to prove who I am to my family. All those are the reasons why I chose to play Second Life. To escape my reality and dive down into the deepest pit of my imagination. The freedom to do what I want without any worries.

But none of those answer why I choose to climb this mountain. My reason for climbing this mountain. The reason I'm up here is because I couldn't choose my class, and I wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. But I had no better idea which class I wanted to be now, than last night. "I can't choose my class. None of the offered classes for humans…" I trailed off searching for the right words. "None of those classes down at the village peaked your interests, eh." He said with a laugh, it gave off a strange cheerfulness.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I felt the heat rise to my face as I admitted to that fact. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it, child. When I was your age, I too felt a discomfort with the traditional classes." He had a wistful smile, a smile about old memories resurfacing, but someone in Second Life Industries programmed those memories into him.

"I found my answer up here, in the mountains. I've met and trained with others who shared my indecision. Sharing what would help them decide their desired path." He stood up, I could feel his heavy gaze on me. I may be slow at times but I wasn't stupid. And this conversation was easy to follow he was about to…

"You're offering to make me a weapon. Why?" An event quest, one of the special offers only American players get. I was the fifth to log on, but that was over twenty-four hours ago, anyone of them could have already participated in this event. And if not this one another equally rare class event.

"You managed to make it up the mountain all by yourself, without a class. And most importantly you had the courage to after an unknown treasure, that could of cost you more than it was worth." He spoke like you're typical wise man, with a hint of grandpa. "Ah, Tikinol. Sir, I wondering has anyone besides me come up here with a map like mine recently."

He turned away from me, towards the tapestry. "Hmm, yes. I've had three other visitors besides you, this past week alone. What makes you ask?" He turned to catch a glance a look my way. "Well it's just something," I stood up as well, "I got the map in town, and I thought that maybe someone else…" My voice trailed off as I got a better view of the tapestry. I couldn't tell him that this was just an event planned out for 'special' players in a video game, that I was one of them and he was just a NPC.

I didn't notice from the entrance to the cave, but when standing right in front of it was impossible not to notice how breath taking it was. What I first thought was a simple dark red tapestry, was really a red tapestry that had a bright tree stitched into it. It was nearly impossible to see it's shape, that's how close the shades of red were together. But ounce you saw it, it wasn't soon forgotten. "I use this symbol in all of my works, a signature to show the world that I'm the one who made great pieces carried by legneds."

He moved the red fabric to the side to reveal a candle lit passage, "This way." I followed his lead as he entered the dimly lit corridor. "Do I need to gather the materials, or do you have enough here?" I asked him. Tikinol didn't even bother to turn around to me as he answered, "I suppose so. But if I really need anything else I'll just use the provisions you've gotten on the mountain." True when I left the village my sack only had a few items in it, now it was overflowing. But not many of them can be used to make a weapon, at least not a conventional one. Then again there's nothing really conventional about Second Life.

"If everything goes as planned by tomorrow you'll be heading down mountain with a weapon specifically designed for you." He said with a sly smile on his face. "And if it doesn't?" That was the first thing that came to mind, if something went wrong what was to be expected. "Then you'll going to be stuck up here for much longer than that, I'm afraid."

* * *

**FWG: Thank you for bearing with me and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FWG: Two chapters in one day- my fingers are starting to cramp. I don't own 1/2 Prince**

* * *

I took off the Second Life helmet, with a yawn. Tikinol was right, it was going to be a lot longer than a day or two before I could get back to the newbie village. It was the night after I first met him, he told me that he wanted to watch me fight in order to picture my style perfectly. After an hour of fighting mobs under his gaze, Tikinol it was going to take longer than he first thought.

So for the past week I've been fighting the monsters of the mountain, tomorrow was the day that my weapon was supposed to be finished. But today, I have to sit through one of the worsts holidays of the year, the Fourth of July. All of those stupid fireworks kill my ears, and my parents still want me to sit through hours of torture with mom's family no less. At least it's a good chance to read 'How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse', the book I checked out at the library last week. I was copying all of the information I thought was useful into a notebook, you never know what will come in handy.

I set the headset aside as I sat up, and threw my blanket on the headset. Hiding it from view, this past week I have successfully kept my Second Life adventures a secret from my family. They would just it take away from me and just throw it in storage just like everything else they thought I didn't deserve. Entire years of art, ruined just like that, my favorite childhood movie gone, a game that has a handful of gory death scenes (but a really great plotline), and a handful of other things.

Climbing off my loft bed, in a slow manner, still a little bit sleepy. I have to get up sooner or later, I sighed. I took my time with my morning duties, breakfast, brush teeth, gargle, shower, get dress, check e-mail, and then going to bug Emily. By nine o'clock I was sitting in front of my computer watching a Fate/Stay Night walkthrough on Youtube.

Why Archer, why do you have to die? There's a way for you to win. To beat Berserker, if only you used all of your abilities to their full potential, it would've been easy. So easy, you could've just run away, a tactical retreat. Out run the giant for gods sake. You're an Archer, I know you could do it. But no, instead you have to get yourself killed for some stupid pride.

I was still raving in my mind about the death of one of my favorite characters by the time we had to leave for my Grandpa's house. I sat behind the passenger's seat, listening to One Day one of my favorite One Piece openings. Mom was jabbering on about something that happened at work, again. Every day she has a new story to tell, and then goes on about it for hours and hours, telling anyone who is willing to listen and even those who aren't.

When we got there, it wasn't even five yet, something about helping to set up. So I spent over three hours copying down rules from my Survival Guide. Safe place that you should aim for, items that you should look for, effective weapons against zombies, people who you should team up with, and all of the don'ts.

By eight the entire family was talking up a heap in the room above me, distracting every time I almost picked a good rule to study. "Hey Lazy Bones, get up here!" I heard Clea call from the top of the stairs, but since I didn't have any reason to leave the confines of the Grandpa's comfortable couch and silent basement, I just ignored her.

After I few seconds I heard her stomp off and say something to Grandma Lonnie. Probably how I refuse to move because I was so lazy, then after a few pages turned and memorized I heard someone coming down the stairs. It's either Emily or Clea, "Yeah?" not looking up from my page I address who came into my currant sanctuary. "Mom says that you need to learn how to participate in family events."

Emily then, "She knows I can't stand the fireworks, put that together with the know-it-all attitudes of her family. I wouldn't be surprised if I overdosed on aspirin after we get home." I gave my older sister a pointed glare lucky sibling was perfectly normal. Unlike me, the family freak, super hearing, anime geek, video gamer, non-religious, and renowned procrastinator.

"You haven't left the basement since we got here, not even to great everyone else." Her tone said just hurry up so I can get this over with, written all over it. "Funny how they didn't come say hi to me either," I cut her off sarcastically, we both knew that mom's side of the family wouldn't bother with me if it wasn't for appearances. "Clea, called for you and you didn't bother to answer her."

"No, she called for 'Lazy Bones', not me." Point and match, I don't plan on going up there if I'm going to be picked on by my so-called 'family'. I didn't even have to ask her to know that she was ticked off, if there was anything that my sister hated more than a liar it was a hypocrite. And right now our family was both of them. "Are you going to go Vindictive on them?"

It was my personal, but firm, belief that everyone had at least two sides. The first was a person common personality, who they are in everyday life. It's outlook varies depending on what their mood is and who're they're with, but they still have the same way of thinking. The second is their lesser-known side, the side that is only shown in rare and somewhat cases.

Every great story has a least one example of such unexpected characterization. My sister had her own, 'Alter Ego' as I call it. Normally she was calm and excellent at hiding her thoughts and emotions- unless she was annoyed or mad at something- but when you tick her off past the limits, run for the hills. She chose Vindictive as her name for a reason, a powerful alley or a feared enemy.

"Come with me," She growled out. I barely had enough time to set my notebooks aside as she pulled me off the coach and towards the stairway. God, she was strong when she wanted to be- ah, scratch that Emily was strong all of the time. Not that she would ever actually need to use it though, she has connections all over the city.

"Emily! You don't have to get so mad about it, it's not like its anything new," I spoke in a hurried whisper. If they found out about this, I would never live it down, not ever. "That's just the issue. You let them pick on you every single fucking time, and then they just do the same thing again and again!" She didn't even stop climbing the stairs as she ranted.

An old rant that the two of us shared after I entered middle school, Mom's family sucks. When we got upstairs, no one noticed the deadly aura around Emily, in fact from their looks they were congratulating her for getting me up here even if it was by force. Of course this only made my sister madder at them. I know that I'm going to regret not stopping her later, but hey she needs to blow off some steam and I can't say that they didn't deserve what came to them… I have this strange feeling that I'm going to enjoy this.

* * *

**FWG: Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**FWG: I don't own 1/2 Prince. **

* * *

And enjoy it, I did. The look on their faces when Emily let out her Alter Ego was priceless. If only I had a camera, in order to remember it forever. But atlas I did not bring one with me to Grandpa's. Right now I was walking behind my still fuming sister notebooks in the large bag I brought wherever I went, except school.

My sister had short, a straight bob, bright dyed red hair. Her skin was pale, scattered with freckles, and burned super easily. She was half an inch shorter than me, I never let her live it down either. And she had the hourglass figure, something she never let me live down. Her eyes were more hazel than my dark brown ones. All in all, she was most likely to be voted Ms. Popular and I won't be voted for anything at all.

That is the fact of my life. I really do just want to escape it all. No one likes being second, especially when they only get compared to the first. Maybe that's why enjoy Second Life so much, despite that I've been on for weeks and I still haven't passed level ten. I had more than enough abilities to make up for my lack of level that was the beauty of being a Hunter. I couldn't have picked a better class if I tried.

"You've been different lately. Did something happen," I didn't notice that Emily was walking next to next to me until she spoke aloud, "Something that you haven't told me." It was an unsaid rule between the us, that we tell the other all of the major happenings in our lives. I know the perfect blackmail material for her, (boyfriend stuff) but nothing has really happened to me for blackmail. I accepted money, or a QT trip, and of course all of the movie tickets Emily pays for.

It was a give and take relationship, both of us knew that but we'd never admit it. "Eh, well…" I couldn't tell her the truth, not even my sister needed to know about my nightly ventures, but she's already noticed something. It wouldn't be to hard for her to find out my strange behavior started the same time that someone ding-dong ditched our house, Clea liked to talk. All she would have to do is go through my room, and do some research.

"There's this new video game, that I've been playing." I began, best to start with the truth. "It's based off of a popular series in..." Trailing off, I hoped that would be the end of her questions. She never did hide the fact that she wasn't interested in the Asian things that I loved. Likewise I avoided her journalism and theater as much as I could, whenever dad allows me to at least.

"So there's no guy?" The fact that she continued to ask questions supersized me, and about boys no less. "Nope! Just a N-" I was about to say 'NPC' but I doubted she knew what a NPC was and I didn't view Tikinol as a NPC, but as an actual person. "I've been stuck at level ten with no class for the past few weeks. I don't have all the requirements for it yet, but getting them has been a lot of fun… I'm almost done with all of it though."

I was just about to get into a rant about Second Life, without mentioning the specifics. But Emily knew that I was just starting and quickly dismissed me, "That's great." Then she turned up her heavy metal music to the point where I could hear it, though that isn't much of an accomplishment. In the background I heard several fireworks starting to go off, before I started playing my own music.

The drive to my grandpa's house was about three minutes, but it was a fifteen-minute walk back to our house. Ten minutes left before I reached the safety of our home, maybe I would put up early so I could get on Second Life quicker. I'll have to lock my door though, since when they get home the first thing that is going to happen is a yelling fest.

After all you're not supposed to cuss in front of kids, except if your Mom of course. I learned all of the basic cuss words by the time that I was five. And I'll bet that Emily learned them even before that. Turning to look behind me, back at my grandpa's split level, I thought about what my family was talking about right now. Or maybe they still haven't gathered their wits.

It supersized me though, to see my older cousin's mini-SUV trailing behind us. "Hey Em, Esmeralda and Jenny our following us." I stopped walking to wait for one of the few members of my family that I could stand. If Emily heard me she didn't show any signs of it. She just kept walking down the road, completely lost in her music.

Esmeralda was born in the year in-between my sister, and me and was always stuck with as playing peacekeeper with us when we on bad terms. She's about five foot five, with short brown hair and blonde hair lights. Her caramel colored skin came from her dad's side of the family. Like me though she had big brown eyes and has a muscle based body. Unlike me, she cared more for fashion and style.

Jenny is Esmeralda's adopted sister, and is a year older than Emily. Currently she's trying to earn her GED. Although we've technically family, I just can't consider her a member of the family yet. She has dark blonde hair with copper streaks in it. She was a few inches taller than me, but not Esmeralda's height. She was a bit on the heavy side, but she wasn't overweight. She blue eyes and the same fashion sense as Esmeralda.

"Why aren't you at the big celebration?" I asked sarcastically when my cousin rolled down the driver's seat window. "Do you really think that they're going to be celebrating after that? I didn't think that Emily had that in her though, it took me back to childhood." There was a faint trace of a smile on her face as she spoke. "Why don't you get in, we can go to the mall or something. We haven't actually have had any time to hang out recently."

Yeah, after the incident with Grandma Williams I've tried to avoid my older cousin whenever possible. It was just awkward for me being around her since, the fight was partly my fault after all. But I knew that Esmeralda has changed in the past years, we all have. Emily used to be the tomboy, and was now the theater geek, journalist, rock girl. I used to be the shy introverted girl who barely said anything and just followed the pack, now I was a self-proclaimed, nerd, otaku, and video gamer that didn't care what others thought of me. How Esmeralda changed from her old bossy self, I didn't know, but it could only get better. "Why not, I don't have any plans." Second Life could wait a few hours, "Do you want to get Em, too. She's lost in her music, right now, not even the fireworks are bugging her."

"I think we can handle that, right sis." Jenny spoke from the passenger seat, "You might want to get in though." Hesitating I opened the SUV door and got in, before shutting it behind me. "Might want to buckle up," Esmeralda shot a glance back at me, I did as I was told.

It was a second after I clicked it shut, when she floored the gas pedal. We served away from sidewalk, making a sharp and loud U-turn. At the same time Esmeralda honked the horn, getting my sister's attention successfully. She looked scared or at the very least shocked. "Need a lift?" my cousin asked putting her head out of the window.

* * *

**FWG: Another chapter done. I plan to post at least another one tomorrow- actually it'll be later today, since it's after one were I am right now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**FWG: I don't own 1/2 Prince or any of it's characters. Pandot and Tikinol are mine though**

* * *

The four of us had spent the day hanging out at the mall, it mostly consisted of window shopping since none of us had any money. Well none that I had with me anyways, I kept all of my money hidden away in a, shoebox, in loose wall, in the back of my closest. If my parents or even Emily knew about it, my savings wouldn't be savings for long. They would say that they would pay me back, and then never will. Then again I do the same all of the time.

All in all, I had a fun time, as much fun possible with all of the fireworks anyways. Mom and Dada were still gone by the time Esmeralda dropped us back at our house, they were probably still at the so-called celebration. I went straight to my room planning to start Second Life. I needed to find out what my weapon was. The curiosity was killing me.

Only taking the time to change into something more comfortable and locking the door before I put on the Second Life headset. Everything was dark for a moment, but the flash of light the signaled that the game was starting overtook my vision. A few seconds later I found myself standing inside of Tikinol's workshop, the spot that I longed off at.

"Is it done yet?" I asked excitedly, jumping down on the old man. "Pandot, my dear, please don't startle me like that. I could have injured myself, you, or the equipment." I had long since gotten used to his way of speaking, to the point that I considered him family. "Sorry, Tikinol. It's just that I'm so excited!" The smile wouldn't leave my face, despite the guilty conscience.

"I understand, my child, but be careful next time you come bursting in here. My work is dangerous, you must understand that." My mind went back to a previous conversation he had when he said that. It was only a few days ago, but it felt like weeks.

* * *

"_Tikinol, can I ask you something?" The blacksmith had just finished pouring two cups of steamy tea, something that I've fallen in love with in my time with him. "What is it, my child?" He sat down in his usual position, it reminded me of the traditional Japanese sitting position._

"_The other three people who came up here, did you make weapons for them to?" It was the first day that I met him, I had asked him if anyone else showed up with the map I got in the beginning. H e told me that three people showed up within a week period of my first visit. I've seen other's come up the mountain seeking the old blacksmith, but since he was taking my weapon as a priority he told them that he would send for them when he could start on their weapons._

_Of course I made sure that they couldn't see me, perfecting a hiding ability I gained throughout all of my hunting. Making sure to jot all of their names down, I could approach them later. If only to find out if they were Americans or if they came from my world or not._

"_It is my job to make weapons, it is something that I take great pride in. They worked hard to climb this mountain, fighting monsters in their path." So that makes us the same then, that was the first thought that entered my head. "One weapon for each of them. And that my dear is all I will ever make for them." Only one weapon, so when it's stats get outdated you won't make them a replacement. _

"_And me? Are you only going to make me one weapon?" Then I won't have any reason to come back here will I, no matter how much I refuse to believe otherwise. Tikinol was a NPC, a bunch of preset data by some tech geek in Second Life Industries, and unless he ever became self-aware NPC, he would only follow the preset data given to him. I didn't want to believe it, but I understood the concept and knew that it was true._

"_You, quite simply, are different from them. For them I will only build one weapon, but for you many." More than one, that means that I can come back whenever I want, without his memory being swiped. "You mean it Gramps?" Excited I jumped up and hugged the man, "I can come back whenever I want. Even if it's just to talk."_

_He didn't try and remove my arms, but I could feel his body go rigid at motion. "Pandot, that is exactly what I just told you." A thought came into my mind when he said that, his character is nearly ta perfect match with L's from Death Note. "Now can you please let me go."_

* * *

"Sorry, Tikinol, I couldn't help myself. Don't worry though, I swear on the Gods it won't happen again." I gave him a cheeky smile, the worries from earlier today completely erased, "So is it done, yet?" I leaned over his shoulder, anticipating the moment I could finally hold a weapon that was made especially for me. "Patience, my child, everything will reveal itself in good time."

"Patience is not one of my virtues, though I have an excellent imagination to ease the pain of waiting and boredom alike." I spoke my mantra, something that I've been saying ever since I started my last year in middle school. I've told Tikinol my saying several times since our first meeting.

He let out a sigh at my saying," Pandot, I understand that but you've waited two weeks just fine. Another five minutes will not matter." I huffed to myself, though I didn't say anything else. My thoughts went to the classes that would be available to me when I got back to the village.

I thought all about it over the past weeks , and still couldn't come to a proper conclusion. I had always been a mage I past games that I've played, but that wasn't what I wanted to be here. Thief or an archer were my second and third pick, but both of those didn't really fit my fighting style. Never in a million years would I ever pick a bard or priest, I despised those jobs with all of my might. But I still realized their necessity in a team. That only left the warrior class, within the classes that I knew were available. Everything depended on what weapon Tikinol created, the difference of a sword and a staff were great.

"It is done." Tikinol said stepping back so that I could see the finished project. It was a tan boomerang with red stripes. There was black rubber grip in the center of it. The main part was wood, but it had a sliver metal tip that looked as sharp as a sword. I picked up the boomerang testing its feel in my hands it was a perfect fit. Like it was made just for me.

"What class is it for?" I asked not looking away from the boomerang. It was difficult to guess exactly what class it was used for. Boomerangs are long ranged, an archer maybe, though they should only use bows and arrows. "It's one of the many weapons used for warriors."

"A warrior, huh?" The only reason why I didn't want to be a warrior is because it was so overused. In the past I chose to be a warrior for one of the many MMORPG, and I couldn't get into a party to finish a quest because they needed a mage to have a balanced team.

That was when I first started using thieves, mages, and archers online they were more in demand. I haven't played as a warrior since I was twelve, and I couldn't waste the time Tikinol took to make the boomerang. Since I'm in second Life, surely I could give the most popular class a second chance.

* * *

**FWG: Please review XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**FWG: Don't own 1/2 prince, my creative genius isn't that good**

**Amai belongs to Bobwiwi**

* * *

I was re-entering the newbie village, when I noticed a crowd of players surrounding the gate. Pushing my way through to the center, so I could see what it was about. In the center of the crowd were two people, who seemed to be arguing. Both of them seemed to be of a high level, something that was unusual and rare.

A tall male Dark Elf, dark skin, blood red eyes, and short silver hair, a broad sword strapped to his back. He had an angry expression as he yelled at his companion, "What sort of idiot forgets to pick their class before leaving the Newbie Village?"

A semi-tall female Elf, long blonde hair in a high pony tail, her right eye was blue and left eye was covered in an emo style hair cut, she was wearing a high level uniform but I couldn't see any weapons on her.

"Bo-honey, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you again. Getting a class completely slipped my mind." Her voice was sultry, I could see her batting her eyelashes at her companion. "Don't you dare." He yelled out pointing at her, "Don't you dare, start all of that carp again." The high level Dark Elf looked like he was about to kill the female elf.

"What are you talking about, Bo. Do you not want me to tell you the truth about my feelings?" I could see tears forming in her eyes, she reached out to grab the male. "The truth about you feelings?" His voice chocked out, "You haven't revealed one true feeling since we started this game!" His bangs hid his eyes from sight, he shook free of her grip. "I can't take any more of this! I'm not sorry Amai, so don't you dare think it, remember that it was **me** who broke up with you." Then we stormed off, out of the village leaving the female elf by herself.

The crowd started moving away when they realized that the show was over. I stayed rooted in my spot, observing the female elf. It was obvious that she just got dumped, in front of a whole crowd of people too. The expression on her face was a happy one, the tears from just seconds ago completely disappeared. A sly smirk on her lips as she opened a brown pack. That I recognized as the bag newbie's got when they first logged on.

Without the crowd around her, she quickly noticed me staring at her. "Do you need something?" She asked approaching me, the sly smile gone replaced with a simple but confidant smile. The two were completely different.

I could see what the male meant when he said that her feelings were fake. That should have discouraged me, but it did just the opposite. This was a game 'fake feelings' were basically the same as 'role-playing'. It was better than me that was for sure, I didn't start revealing my 'real personality' until I was half way through middle school.

"Is that the Dark Elf's beginner poach?" I said gesturing towards the pouch in her hand. "You don't waste any time, do you. Not that it matters, the result will be the same either way." She ran her free hand through her hair, as she looked me over, "You don't seem like a beginner. Did you have to come back to get a class too? Or is it a quest from one of the cities?"

"Ah, no I found a high reward hidden quest in the mountains. I thought that it would be quicker to go there first before deciding on my class. Do you know what class you plan on getting?" I asked causally. "Hmm, I was thinking of a mage, but the robes are so outdated. Don't you think so?" I nodded, the robes for mages and clerics were bland, but their dresses were divine, "What about you? Any class caught your eye?"

"A warrior, I just have to complete the quest for it." I paused mid thought, "I think a thief would suit you. You already stole a player's things. With the abilities you get, and a little practice I bet you could manage a heist from a bank." Making eye contact with her after I finished, there was a sparkle in her eyes and she just burst out in laughter.

Some remnants from the crowd looked our way, to see the female elf removing a tear from her eye. "You're the first person to suggest that I get a job that doesn't sit in the background, while everyone else gets to be on the frontlines." What I thought was a genuine smile crossed her face, "I've decided that I like you! My name's Amai," she had this determined look on her face. She's going to ask me to party with her. "Pandot."

"Do you use that name on other games too?" She linked her arm with mine and started to pull my away from the town entrance. "No, I use an anagram of my real name in all of my other games and I friend all of my real life friends and family know it." A simple quick lie rolled off my tongue. The only family member that I knew played online games was my Uncle Cain, my dad's brother, and he played yu-gi-oh and shooter games, maybe World of Warcraft, but that was it.

And although my friends played online games, we never played really got together online. In fact I usually played as a solo-player, never joining a party unless it was needed and only joining a guild unless it was for a quest. It was probably going to be the same with Amai, I would party with her for today and then never see her again. Or if I did, I wouldn't remember it.

That was the sum of my gaming experience. A solo player who wished for those irreplaceable bonds people got when gaming, who ended up alone and friendless. Well it was my fault too, but hey I know that I'm lazy and embrace it. "Ah, you don't want to have to team up with obligation. I know what that's like, my family thinks that I'm playing on the East Content. They don't even know my user name."

"Are they playing in Central too?" I asked trying to figure out what Amai was thinking. She just stole a pack from her ex, and it seemed like that was what she planned on doing. After she got bored with me, who knows what she'll do. "Yeah, over in Star City. But my husband for The World wanted to make base in Sun City and still play with me. Just imagine if I made base in Sun City, I could never pick on my family without any consequences."

"So you made it so that he would break up with you? That way you could get out of the relationship without worrying about the backlash."

"You understand it. Bo'll be back when he realized that I swiped his pack, so we have to move fast." Yep, she plans on partying with me, if it's only for a night or if it turns into something more long term. But she plans on going to Star City too, if we were going to make our home in the same city then I would see her again, if only by chance. "Is that his name, or just what you call him?"

"His online name at the very least, we've never had an offline meet-up before. Never will now, I suppose." She had a wistful tone, like she was happy and sad at the same time. "He gave you a lot of things didn't he?" I asked in a passive tone unhooking arms with her. "Most people wouldn't get that, no they wouldn't say that even if it came to mind."

"Since we have to do two different quests, do you want to split up and meet at the front in thirty minutes. That should be enough time to finish the class quest. After that we can head for Star City," I stepped two feet backwards not turning from her. "Sounds like a plan, see you in thirty."

* * *

**FWG: Please reiview XD**


	8. Character Info

**FWG: Although I'm a creative person, I can't keep creating OC after OC without becoming predictable. So... I'm opening a forum for others to send their OCs in. Just fill out the information below and send me a message. Any OC that gets sent will make an appearance in my story, in some way shape of form. PLease help out an author whose running out of her creativity...**

Player name-

Race-

Class -

Height-

Weapon of Choice-

Level-

Eye color -

Hair color

Personality -

History-

Likes -

Dislikes-

Random facts about your character-


	9. Chapter 8

"Pandot!" I looked up from my system screen to see Amai heading towards me, "Were you waiting long?" She looked exactly the same as I last saw her, only she was being followed by small-chibi like panda. "No, I just got here. What's with the panda?" I asked kneeling down to get a better look at the animal. "I went up against a boss monster for my quest, a giant panda. He gave off an egg after I defeated it."

To say that the panda was 'cute' would be an understatement. If Amai looked like Deidra (which she did), from Naruto, then this panda could be called Gaara. "What's his name?" Not bothering to call him an it, one of my greatest pet peeves was when people referred to things as 'its' when they weren't. It was one of the reasons why I despised Digimon and Pokémon.

"I haven't decided yet," She said thoughtfully, "So it's set to its default. I'm thinking of just selling it though." How can she think of selling something this adorable, I thought hugging the pet. "Why?" She better have a good reason, this poor defenseless little animal does not deserve to be treated so poorly. "It's manly a defense based pet, so its agility is really low. Although having a pet will have it's uses, it'll be a pain to care for."

"Then give it to me. I'll trade you for it." When I said that I didn't really think about it, it just blurted out. I mean it was such a cute panda. Sparkling emerald eyes that looked a little dopey. His ears, the top and back of his head, his shoulders, and a single faded stripe down his back were a deep red. The outline of his eyes, nose, mouth, the red stripe on his back, his tail, and his four paws were charcoal black. His belly, neck, arms, legs, a part of his back, and the rest of his face were a pure white.

"Really, what will you give me in return?" I really didn't like the look on her face when she said that. It was simply, a wolf that just found its prey during a hunt. A wolf… "With another pet. The warrior quest had me dangerously close to a mob boss, and I had to defeat him in order to finish the quest. I haven't hatched the egg yet, but it should be a wolf. That way instead of a defense type you can get an attack type, at the very least it should have some agility."

Unlike Prince and Lollidragon, it was easy for me to defeat the Wolf boss by myself. Fighting all of the mobs on the mountain had some benefit. I had already passed level twenty. It would be troublesome if I couldn't take on a monster designed to fight against level ten players, even if he was a boss.

"Then lets go hatch it, if I like the stats…" An evil like grin came to her face as she trailed off. She really was going to steal from the bank, wasn't she. Despite my doubts, I followed her to the shop where I could hatch the egg. A baby wolf hatched from it. It had high defense and attack, medium agility and willpower, and low wisdom, intelligence, and physique.

"At least it's better than the panda." She sighed, seconds later I saw the trade screen appear in front of me. Player Amai would like to trade you for her Blood Panda. Do you accept? I clicked yes, and moved my new pet to the trading section. A loud ding filled my ears, Trade Complete .

Would you like to name the Blood Panda? Yes, how could I call my trusty companion Blood Panda , a better name was needed. I picked the panda's namesake, for it's new name. Gaara, I thought it fit him perfectly.

"What sort of name is Gaara?" Amai asked looking over my shoulder, I forgot that ½ Prince takes place over a hundred years into the future. "It's the name of a character from an old manga, I thought it fit him perfectly." Amai shrugged, like she thought that I had some insane story instead that I picked it from a manga. What would she think if she knew that I was living in that distant time? In another world? I shuddered at the thought, of the elf thief ever finding out.

"What about you? Or are you thinking to the default name again?" I looked over the baby wolf. His ears and paws were white, the rest of his head, tip of his tail, and the base of neck were grey, and his body was a deep brown. The wolf's eyes were a pale yellow, seemed kind now but I knew that he would grow up to be a killing pet. "Hmm… I was thinking Beast. Do you think that it fits him?"

Yeah, a killing pet, defiantly. "I guess, it depends on what you want his image to be," A safe statement, that way she can't get mad at me. "I think that it's obvious. He's the prince cursed by the witch. Although he can no longer be together with his destined princess, he'll never leave her side. Always protecting her from the dangers she can't face alone, but knows when to let her fight her own battles."

No wonder she didn't want Gaara, "You really have thought of everything." She seemed to freeze when I said this, if it was something I said or just lag I don't know. When she unfroze she gave me a wry smile and what I thought was a fake laugh. "You really are something." She muttered softly, I wasn't supposed to hear it. "Not really, just your typical girl out to find fame, fortune, and most importantly fun. The three 'F's"

"It can't be… You don't even realize it," Amai said shocked. Realize what? I already knew who I was, certainly better than a girl I only met a half hour ago. Even if she realized something about myself that I didn't already know, one of my friends or even one of my family already knew whatever it was too. "Realize what?" I glared at her, I hated being left out if something concerned me, or even if it didn't. "You can break down people's wall. Reach their inner self, without them ever realizing it."

My face gave into confusion, not understanding what she just said. "There are multiple sides to every person. The first is who they are on the outside, the self that most people see. The outer self is easily affected by the people around them, and changes easily. The second self, is someone's instinct, it's the self that comes out whenever they fell threatened. This is the self that is usually displayed in fiction, the extreme side to the person and is impossible to change. The third self is their fictional self, the self they display to total strangers. Not everyone has a third self, but some do, it's impossible to tell if it's fake or not. The final and fourth self a person has is their inner self. It's someone is at their very core, it is ever changing but only those completely trusted can see it, usually at least."

"And you're saying that I get people to reveal their inner selves?" Her theory about someone having multiple selves was too close to my own personality theory to ignore. Someone else thought a similar thing as me, how could I not investigate it further. "Yeah, at least with being the self you were with me… It's possible if you're are your third or first self normally but because your in Second Life you reveal your fourth self, or at least something like that."

In theory it sounds good, but will it work if it's tested. I thought imagining what I could do if I could get anyone to spill their secrets to me. "And how do you know that I can do that?" She looked around us, to see if anyone was around, why do that when we could just use an instant message. "Not here, Bo just messaged me about his pack. He's on his way back here." Then you should hurry up and tell me now, I sighed, "On the way then."

I picked up Gaara so he wouldn't slow us down, silently I hoped that he wouldn't get any bigger than he already was. It was already hard enough to carry him, I didn't want to think of what it would be like when he was full sized. "Come on Gaara." Amai whistled for her wolf.

She nodded, her one visible eye narrowing. "I know because I showed a side of me to you, that I haven't showed anyone in a really long time. There's no way that I've gone soft, so it's the only explanation." I probe for why she was acting in public, she had her secrets and I had mine. Real life didn't matter here, you could be whoever you wanted without worry.

"What's your goal in Second Life?" I asked out of the blue, when we reached the gate. "My goal?" She sent me a questioning look, the wind as we ran blue her bangs to reveal her other eye. It was green. One blue eye and one green, did she customize for it to be like that. "Do you want to be the most popular character? Have the most money? Be the strongest? You know something to work for, instead of just playing through the game. A goal."

"Isn't clearing the game the goal, that's what is in other games." She was faster than I was so she had to look behind her when she spoke to me. "As for a personal goal, I want be legendary. Make your own legend, and all of that." She sounds just like Lollidragon and Prince, I thought, but doesn't everyone think like that when they start a new game. 'I want to be famous, everyone will know my name.' stuff like that, should be very common, but few actually make the effort to accomplish anything.

"My goal is to complete the most quests out of all of the players." To see all of the NPC's and offer whatever I could in order to help. "Heh, so that's why you climbed up that mountain before piking a class." She gestured towards Tikinol's mountain.

Tikinol, I thought looking down, the next player should have already reached the mountain. A female pixie, Tatiana, it didn't seem like she picked her class yet when I first saw her, but it's been over a week since then. "There were other reasons involved, but you could say something like that." She just nodded, not saying anything else related to the subject.

We were fifteen minutes out of the city when she spoke again. "Hey, Pandot what level are you?" I didn't know at the top of my head, we encountered several monsters as we ran from the newbie village and Beast attacked them automatically, I had put Gaara down so he could fight them to. There wasn't any need for me to fight them myself, but I still got the experience points.

"Level twenty-five, Gaara's reached level three. You?" I decided to use up my skill points since we stopped. I bumped up my physique, intelligence, and strength enough so that my intelligence was greater than my brute strength but I still had more physique. "Level thirty, Beast's just got to level four." So she out ranked me, it wasn't that much of a surprise she's had to travel to a city and back.

"Why did you ask?" Gaara ran up to me, finished killing whatever monster crossed his path. He wrapped his arms around my legs in a bear hug, happy to see me again. "Do you want to form a team with me?" A team in Second Life was the equivalent of a guild in all of the other MMORPGs that I've played before, her asking me to start a new one with her was a big deal.

"On one condition. We keep the team small. I don't want to work with hundreds of different people." By being part of a small team would make partying easier, for quests that required multiple people, someone to talk about everything in game with, and it meant I would always have backup. "Deal!" She raised her hand and I accepted it in a shake.

Team's required six people, right now we only had two. Silently I wondered just how messed up our other four members were. We were on our way to having a similar party to the Odd Squad. A warrior with anger issues and a thief with sex appeal. If we get a priest who fought on the front lines, a mage obsessed with money, or a class and race that our basically the opposite of one another. That's not including the bard who acts gay when he isn't.


	10. Chapter 9

FWG: I don't own 1/2 Prince, if I did... Well, I wouldn't change anything. Amai belongs to Bobwiwi.

I want to thank everyone who sent in OCs, I very grateful to you. Though none of the submitted OCs will make an appearance for a few chapters, I can guarantee that they will be in this story.

* * *

It took us one day to reach Star City, we travelled mostly in silence, and let our two pets kill the stray mobs that wondered unto our path. In the outskirts of the city we found the next member of our team. The meeting was a complete accident, Amai wanted to go to one of the pubs and I wanted to explore the city.

I got her to go with me when I asked her if she even knew where a good pub was. The answer was of course no, so she agreed to follow me just until we reached one. At that point she planed to go steal from a drunken male, so that she upgrade her Player Theft skill.

Somehow we managed to walk the full perimeter of the city without coming across one pub. Amai never ounce thought to look at the map of the city, it showed where all of the bars, shops, and inns were. I heard the yell coming from the alley, first, I still had good hearing in game, it wasn't as good as my super hearing in the real world but it was still better than most could say.

"Just leave me alone!" The female voice was familiar to me, so I decided to check it out. Leaving Amai and our two pets behind, I dashed for the source of the cry. Cornered at the end of the alley was a familiar girl. She had short light blue hair that curled around her boyish face, matching teal blue child eyes had tears in their rims, pale white chibi angel wings sprouted from her back, and she was wearing a dark blue baby doll puff dress with the matching frill accessories.

She was cornered by a group of three thugs. A small party of a wolf-man, elf, and dark-elf each of them had a matching black cloak on. In-between the girl and the small party was a guy in a brown cloak that completely covered his entire body except for the bottom of his face. His skin color was a deep shade of purple, was he a demon. I didn't know you could play a demon in Second Life…

It seemed like the cloaked man and the party of three where in a fight with the girl watching with a terrified expression on her face. I had thought that carrying my boomerang around in the newbie village would have been awkward so when I got close to the gates I unequipped the weapon and stored it in my inventory. Since then, I haven't needed to fight myself so it stayed unequipped.

Now would be the perfect time to use it, the cloaked man did look like he was losing the battle. Hurrying I equipped my special made weapon and prepare to use my Monster Throw ability to aim at the party. I only had one shot at a supersize attack, and it had to at least take out one of them. But I couldn't see what their classes where with their cloaks, only their HP and their race.

If I had had to guess though the elf was a healer, the wolf-man was a close ranged fighter, and the dark elf was another closed ranged fighter or a mid ranged fighter. Going with my gut I aimed for the elf first. A second later the elf was flung into the brick wall and then disappeared in a white light back to the rebirth point. All eyes went straight my way as I catch the wooden object. The instrument of death, if this was real life that elf would be dead right now. But it's not, this is just a game, at least to the players it is.

"Don't you know that it's rude to gang up on players?" I asked sarcastically recognizing that I that I should say something. "Aren't you the smart-ass." The wolf-man snorted, "Normally we would just let you go, but you killed Clearance." He gave off a toothy grin, that would send Kristen running. But right now I wasn't Kristen the anime geek, I was Pandot a warrior in the Central Content.

"So sorry but we're going to have to kill you." The dark elf whispered behind me. When did he get there, I thought trying to sidestep him. I felt a sharp pain in my left side, as my HP gave a drastic drop. If I wasn't used to the high realism by now, I would've dropped to the ground in pain. I threw my boomerang at him, but he parried with his weapon, a sliver trident.

He wasn't that physically strong, so I could easily push him back but with how we were holding up we would be locked into this stalemate. His only chance would be if our contact was broken and he moved quicker than I could attack him. My only chance would be if he got distracted long enough for me to land a hit. Speed versus strength that was the type of battle this was.

That was until Gaara got here, my slow pet would defiantly follow me to this alley. Register the speed based dark elf as an enemy because he was guarding against me, and attack. If I was lucky Amai and Beast would join in too. The cloaked man was fighting the wolf-man behind me. "Be careful girly, if you get sidetracked you might die." The dark-elf said in a thick accent, suddenly pushing forward.

The sudden burst of strength caused me to loose my balance and fall on my but, the fight behind me wasn't doing much better. Then the dark elf was eclipsed in a bright light, signaling his death and departure to the rebirth point. "I was wondering why you suddenly. But did you have to get your self involved in such a fight?" I could hear Amai ask from the entrance to the alley.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," I said sheepishly, shrugging as Gaara leapt on me. Two giant tears in his eyes, did he miss me that much or did Amai do something… "'Caught up in the moment'? That's no reason to be a hero, it's a waste of the money and experience we already have." She pulled me to my feet. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye, it took everything I had to whisper one sentence. "Amai-san, I wouldn't have died either way, so the experience points wouldn't be lost."

The death penalty, was common in most online games. The basis for it was simple, when you get killed experience points, money, and even the items in your inventory are lost. If you're killed by another player then they get these things, but if's it's by a mob they're lost. That's the basic idea of it, but I honestly thought that it was more complicated.

"Your not so invincible as to be granted a reprieve from death, just because it hasn't happen to yet doesn't mean that it won't!" She hissed at me, silently I thought that she had some personal matter with death but did not mention these. "That wasn't what I meant, even I could tell that in that situation I was sure to die. But I knew, that you were going to follow me. I knew…"

The fire seemed to be sucked out of her at my words, she was supersized by me, it was something unexpected. I was that is, to her I was a strange and foreign thing and she didn't know what to think or feel because of it. This was fine with me, it wasn't the first time someone thought of me like that, and it wouldn't be the last. You see my brain worked at a really strange pace. Sometimes things click easily but then I forget them in a hour or so. Other times I can work for days to remember something, and then never forget it.

That was why I loved anime and video games so much, even if I ever forgot something it was easy to just restart. Just live everyday like it's your last, doing the things you enjoy and love. It sounds cliché but I honestly believed it. "You did it again," She murmured. Acting like I didn't hear her I turned to the wolf-man, the little girl, and the cloaked man.

Jut as I gave them my attention, the wolf-man HP reached zero, and he shot off to the rebirth point. The little girl was holding a giant hammer twice her size, it was unbelievable that she actually had the strength to lift it above her head. "Daemon! Are you okay?" She yelled out as she ran to the cloaked man. Again I had the feeling that I knew this girl, but that shouldn't be possible. The only people I've seen are the American players who came to Tikinol's cave after me and- It couldn't be, could it?

"I'm fine Snowdrop, it's nothing a few health potions won't fix." He had a high but even voice there was a certain mysteries feel to it. "You can deal with your health later. If we don't get out of here, those guys can just come back again." Amai said as we approached them, Gaara and Beast trialing behind us. The two of them turned to look at us. Snowdrop's face twisted in reconnection when we made eye contact, "Pandot!"

She didn't even bother to act like she didn't know me, I thought that's like saying that I was right in thinking that. "Ah, yeah it's been a while, but last time you didn't tell me your name." She didn't seemed surprise by my reaction no it was like she expected it. "Sorry about that!" she laughed it off, "Whose your friend?" Both Daemon and Amai were giving us strange looks. "This Amai, an elf thief. What about yours?"

"This is Daemon," She leaned in closer to me, "Don't tell anyone but he's a demi-god~." She said it lie she knew a major secret that we didn't.

"A demi-god?" I haven't heard of that class before, and I read through the entire instructional book.

"Wha… So you're really a demi-god. That one in a million shot, the strongest race in Second Life," Amai practically shouted.

"Amai what are you talking about? Demi-gods being the strongest race?" Confused I turned so I could see all three of them at the same time. "You don't know?" Amai asked, Snowdrop giggled and Daemon sighed, "You really are uniformed aren't you?" Just what exactly does that mean, for your information I've read the entire manual and handbook cover to cover. "You know about the English patch that happened several weeks ago, right?"

"When a hundred headsets were randomly disrupted to other nations, right?" I knew about it because a letter came with my helmet explain that I was one of the one hundred lucky people. "At the same time, a special was hosted on the Second Life website. If you created your account at the right time, you could chose to play as a demi-god. But the offer was only given to a select few, no one knows the exact number."

His informative way of speaking, ruined the mysteries feel about him. It didn't even matter that I could only see the bottom part of his face, if only he stayed silent. "But everyone knows that a demi-god is the strongest race in Second Life, just knowing one is a big deal!" Snowdrop interrupted Daemon's explanation, rather happily.

"Unlike normal races are suited for class, wolf-man as a warrior or a celestial as a mage, although it's unusual to see someone in a class that doesn't fit their race it's not unheard of, it's still pretty rare. Demi-gods, like humans, can be well suited for any class, but they gain more experience per kill than any other race. There's even a rumor that if you party with a demi-god, you can level up quicker!"

"It's no wonder your wearing a cloak, if someone recognized you…" Amai trailed off, I was supersized that she hadn't tried to get Daemon to join us yet. It felt out of character for her to be acting so… Normal. "You still haven't told us your class, you know." I changed the subject, any longer on the currant topic would turn awkward. Daemon didn't answer me, and I thought that this was an even worse topic. "Daemon's a shaman!" Snowdrop answered, bumping up and down. Don't ask how that's possible, it just is.

"A shaman? Does that mean that you know a lot of buffs?" I asked Daemon who just nodded in my direction. "That's nothing compared to the skills of a thief. Everyone knows that thieves are the best class to have!" Amia said proudly.

If I haven't gone through Shaman King, I would have no idea what a shaman was. "Can we continue this conversation somewhere else, I'm sure we'd all like a change of scenery." Amai linked arms with me, dragging me towards the alley entrance. "Ah, Amai! I can walk on my one." Frantically waving my free arm I yelled at her. Behind us Snowdrop started pulling Daemon too, following us. "Do either know where a good bar is? We've walked around the entire city and haven't found any."

The two of them shared a look, "Why didn't you just check the map?" Daemon said bluntly. Amai froze her grip on my arm tightening, "Pandot? What does he mean 'check the map'?" Oh, Kami-sama, she's going to kill me.

* * *

FWG: I'm so sorry!

Kristy: What are you apologizing for?

FWG: When I originally thought up of Daemon, I had thought that the demon race would be perfect for him, considering his name and all. At that time I honestly didn't know that there was already a demon class. I only found out when I was browsing the 1/2 Prince wikia. So I changed Daemon's race from 'demon' to 'demi-god' and all was well. Then I uploaded the chapter. There was just one problem with this. Can you guess what that one problem was?

Kristy: No, but you're going to tell me anyways.

FWG: I forgot to save the revised chapter! I uploaded the chapter that still had Daemon's race a demon. The only reason I was able to fix it so fast is because Bobwiwi pointed out my mistake to me.

Kristy: Bobwiwi? Isn't that the person who created Amai?

FWG: No changing the subject! The point is, I failed as a fan fiction author! My facts were incorrect! There is only one option for me at this point.

Kristy: Huh? What are you going on about?

FWG: Senpoku. Senpoku. That is my only option. To follow the way of the samurai.

Kristy: Hey, wait a minute your not even a samurai. Besides if you die then so do I! Wait a minute Free-


End file.
